In recent years, the recording density of a magnetic disk disposed in a magnetic disk device is gradually developed to be higher. A head supporting mechanism is proposed in Patent Document 1, wherein a piezoelectric element drives the head supporting spring mechanism at a micro scale so as to locate the head on the recording track with high precision.
In addition, Patent Document 2 has proposed a configuration in which the slider rotates around the support projection disposed on a load beam, and the inertia axis of the rotating part which contains the slider almost coincides with the support projection.
However, in the configuration described in Patent Document 1, the reaction force generated when the slider is shifted at a micro scale by a pair of shifting unit induces the head supporting spring to resonate. Thus, there are problems. For example, the control band cannot be widened due to the resonance when the head element is located in a high speed.
Further, with respect to the configuration described in Patent Document 2, when the slider is driven by being rotated around the support projection of the load beam, there is a rotating mode involving the Yaw direction of the slider. In the future, in order to further extend the control band with which the head is located, it is necessary to set the resonance at a higher frequency in the yawing mode of the slider.